


Real Life Belgium 1831

by hopeisthethingwithfeathers



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeisthethingwithfeathers/pseuds/hopeisthethingwithfeathers
Summary: “Tell me your idea, Peaches,” Riley hums, amused.“I’m a good friend to you, yes?”“Always.”“And I have taken you on many a fine adventure?”“Get there, Maya.”Maya smiles triumphantly for a moment before pulling a large, folded piece of glossy paper from her bag.





	Real Life Belgium 1831

**Author's Note:**

> Just the tiniest little one-shot :) Takes place during Riley and Maya's junior year of college.

“Every once in a while, my artistic brain is struck with an idea so huge, so remarkable, so _monumentally_ mind-blowing, I surprise even myself.” Maya Hart undoubtedly knows how to enter a room.

Ever since Riley returned from studying abroad in Rome with Lucas fall semester, she had moped approximately twenty-four hours a day. Now that spring break is upon them and they’re finally reunited, Maya takes the brunt of the pouting. It’s not that she isn’t sympathetic. It’s that if she hears another word about the food or the scenery or the time Ranger Rick had kissed her so _romantically_ in front of the Trevi Fountain, Maya is going to shove her nicest paintbrushes into someone’s eye sockets. Hers or Riley’s, she hasn’t decided.

But she has a solution.

“Tell me your idea, Peaches,” Riley hums, amused.

“I’m a good friend to you, yes?”

“Always.”

“And I have taken you on many a fine adventure?”

“Get there, Maya.”

Maya smiles triumphantly for a moment before pulling a large, folded piece of glossy paper from her bag.

“We are going backpacking through Europe together.” Maya dispenses her words calmly, as if it is a simple fact rather than a silly fantasy.

The impact on Riley is instantaneous. Her sweet Riley eyes grow sparkly hearts in them before the reality sets in.

“We can’t. When are we supposed to backpack through Europe? What about school? How are we supposed to afford it?”

Maya’s confidence and composure don’t slip for a second. “You doubt me. And it hurts,” she scolds. “We are going next summer, leaving right after graduation. You can wear your cap and gown on the plane for all I care.”

“Well…” Riley hesitates. “It would be a nice introduction to the real world… And maybe we could see Smackle?”

Everyone had, of course, been beyond thrilled that Isadora Smackle was able to graduate college a year early. And again when she was accepted to Stockholm University for graduate school. The excitement however, diminished significantly when they realized just how far away Sweden was from the continental United States. After Farkle, Riley had taken it the hardest.

Maya beams victoriously and unfolds the map of Europe in front of Riley, handing her a bold purple Sharpie. “Whatever you want.”

They spend the rest of the evening planning. Riley makes a list of everywhere they want to go while Maya sketches the Eiffel Tower on her hand.

“Maya, you can finally explore Ireland and we can officially meet the Clutterbuckets!”

“Say that name again, and I’m calling the whole trip off.” She jests, but her smile is warm.

By midnight, they have an unofficial itinerary. A week in Stockholm to see Smackle, maybe one of the last times before she becomes Dr. Smackle. A week in and around Dublin for Maya to find her roots. A week in Paris for Riley to see the City of Love in person.

And finally a week in Brussels, real life Belgium 1831.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all of you.


End file.
